comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Boris Bullski (Earth-7045)
Boris Bullski was a Russian general around who personally witnessed the fall of the Soviet Union. Nostalgic for the old days, and thus steadily growing disillusioned with Russia's current system of government, Bullski decided he had enough and set about a plan to destroy America and restore the USSR. Assuming a high position in the FSB, he soon found resistance from S.H.I.E.L.D. and Tony Stark, the American superhero Iron Man, in which the latter had managed to turn two of his pawns against him. With two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents on him, Bullski stole one of Dr. Vanko's armor, taking on the identity of the Titanium Man to finish of his American counterpart. Defeated in Washington D.C. by Stark and his newfound allies, Bullski was stripped of his rank and condemned by his country in response, and become a terrorist on a war-driven path of vengeance. History to be added Powers & Abilities Power Grid (without armor)= |-| Including Armor= Powers N/A Abilities *'Gifted Intelligence' *'Military Protocol' *'Master Tactician & Strategist' *'Expert Combatant' *'Intimidation' *'Peak Human Strength' *'Political Science' Paraphernalia Equipment *'Titanium Man Armor': Like the Crimson Dynamo armor; The Titanium Man armor is essentially a Russian counterpart to Tony Stark's Iron Man armor. It has a tremendous armament of weapons and grants variable superhuman attributes to it's wearer, Boris Bullski. **'Capabilities': ***'Superhuman Strength' ***'Superhuman Durability' ***'Flight' Weapons The Titanium Man armor possesses a broad variety of powerful energy beams that Bullski typically uses in combat situations. Built into the armors gauntlets are powerful blasts of concussive energy similar to the repulsor rays of the Iron Man armor. The armor also has lasers built into the area of above the visor as well as a beam capable of projecting extremely high levels of heat built within its chest cavity. Also built within the armor is a powerful tractor beam that Bullski can use to ensnare an enemy trying to escape or to pull objects from a distance to potentially use in combat situations. The gauntlets can also emit magnetic flux rings that coil around a target and can expand or contract. If a target happens to be flying, these rings can disrupt the targets ability to concentrate and maintain proper altitude. The armor also possesses a unique type of cloaking system that generates a hologram allowing the armor to appear as if Bullski is merely wearing clothing or it can use the system to camouflage itself to blend in with whatever background he finds himself next to. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Russians Category:Public Identity Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Russian Armed Forces members (Earth-7045) Category:Federal Security Service of the Russian Federation members (Earth-7045) Category:Cabal members (Earth-7045) Category:Military Personnel Category:Terrorists Category:Mercenaries Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Expert Combatant Category:Intimidation Category:Armor Users Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Flight Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Energy Blasts Category:Disguise Category:Invisibility Category:Camouflage Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Iron Man's Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Vault prisoners (Earth-7045) Category:Versions of Titanium Man